league_of_legendsfandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Şablon:Passive progression/doc
Description This template is used to display developing values or statistics. Originally, the template was only intended for passive effects, but is now generally usable for all kinds of value developements. The shown tooltip is automatically created by template Tooltip/Pp. For uniformity the short version pp should be used. a) The template creates a permanently visible overview (PVO) of the values and a tooltip consisting of a table of all values. The tooltip table always consists of 2 rows and up to 27 columns. The first parameter determines the values of the bottom row of the table, while the second parameter determines the values of the top row (defaulted with numbers starting from 1). Values of a row need to be divided by a ;. Mathematical operations can be included. The default decimal formatting is applied to all values: creates: creates: creates: creates: b) Having 5 or less columns displays every single bottom row value, while having more than 5 displays the first and last value given and shows the relation of the rows to "based on level" - for further information see section h).: creates: creates: c) The relation can be disabled with showtype=false: creates: creates: d) Using the parameter changedisplay=true will change the PVO to the non-default type. Working for both cases comparision see section b).: creates: creates: e) The maximum number of colums is 26 plus the first column that contains the respective row description, if this limit is exceeded the last numbers will be cut: creates: creates: f) It is possible to automatically fill the table and the PVO with data. This can be either done with the function x to y which fills the table with all numbers between x to y by following a linear formula, or a manually input formula in which there's at least one x. Simplified formulas, i.e 2x do not work and must be written in the full form, i.e 2*x. A function can only be used once per row (once for bottom row and once for top row). The number of columns is decided by inputting a single number in the first parameter, from now on called size. If it is not specified it will be defaulted to 18. If one row is entirely made up of only manual input values, the size parameter will be overwritten by the amount of input values. An automatically generated displayed formula will also be provided, as long as only the bottom row is automatically generated. All numbers can still be calculated with mathematical operations: creates: creates: creates: creates: creates: g) Other values can also be added to the left and right of the function. The function will fill numbers until reaching the size value: creates: creates: h) The relation between the two rows can be altered using the parameters label1 and label2. label1 describes always the top row (by default titled "Level") and also changes the PVO. label2 describes just the bottom row (by default titled "Value"). The first letter of each label is always capitalized. The parameter type can do the same as label1 but its generated description of the top row can still be overwritten by label1 without changing the PVO: creates: creates: creates: creates: creates: i) Using the parameter displayformula allows to input the used formula and show it inside the tooltip. Doing this will overwrite any automatic displayed formula. displayformula=false will disable the displayed formula. In here any x automatically becomes and operations such as + - * / become : creates: creates: creates: j) Needed symbols can be put after all values within a row with the parameter key for the bottom row values and key1 for top row values. The PVO will show the symbol only on the last value, if it is displaying values in the non-abbreviated form: creates: creates: k) Each number is rounded at 2 decimals by default. This can be overwritten with the parameters round for bottom row values and round1 for top row values. The displayed formula will always round it to round + 1 decimals, and thus 3 by default. These parameters can also use ceil, floor and trunc values to respectively round up, round down and trunc the decimal part. The displayed formula will keep rounding the numbers to the third decimal and it will show what rounding type was used: creates: creates: creates: creates: creates: l) The color of the permanently displayed text can be adjusted with the parameter color, according to the template Keyword color, the color of the text inside the tooltip cannot be altered: creates: creates: m) It is not possible to use templates within the labels or displayed formulas, but images can be included manually ( ): creates: creates: creates: creates: n) If needed the tooltip can be disabled with notooltip=true. If the number of values are below 6, showtype will automatically be turned false. It can be turned on again with showtype=true: creates: creates: creates: Developer Notes * The old system using | as a divider instead of ; is depreciated and may not be used anymore, but will still function until all old usages are updated. * To avoid errors in the code with , ☂ is intentionally used as a divider instead of ;. The umbrella icon may not be used in the template. See also *Redirecting template: Pp *Tooltip template: Tooltip/Pp *Using this template: Lethality, Adaptive *Used by this template: Format decimal Keyword color *Similar template: Ability progression Category:Templates de:Vorlage:Passive progression